


R「花花世界」III

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 小王总 x 肖秘书520快乐，继续宠王总，下章搭理一下甜甜丁字裤/失禁/有点Dirty/红酒/对镜高速车 雷！！！ 慎入！！！非常非常非常脏！！！！！！！！不！要！上！升！
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	R「花花世界」III

五月十九号这天，王甜甜刚得空，乐呵呵去顶楼找肖战，想约他明天出去约会。结果扑了个空，被李助理一脸歉意地告知王一博已经带着他的亲亲肖秘书去尚海出差去了，没个四五天回不来。给小男孩儿气的眼睛都蹬圆了，撅着嘴巴，当下就让助理买了机票，准备飞过去搅他们清净。

“哼！！！”

……

这天下了飞机匆匆跟合作方的人吃了个饭后，王一博一行人就回到了酒店。肖战依旧穿着大大方方一丝不苟的西装，只是不知为何走路好像总有些别扭。先前一些，双方道别的时候还被合作方的小姑娘关切的问候了：“肖秘书是坐飞机坐的腿不太舒服吗？好像有点疲惫呢。”

其实是走路有点瘸，还时不时扭一下。小姑娘说的委婉点罢了。

他笑的温文尔雅，塘塞了几句感谢关心便敷衍过去了，只是在没人注意的时候，抬起眼皮撇了一眼王一博。

始作俑者在一旁笑的好不扎眼。

“怎么了肖秘书？我脸上有东西么？”

有，脸上写着“欠”。

…

两个人走进电梯里之后王一博就显得更加不安好心了。随着楼层数愈高，乘客也逐渐散了，最后只留下他俩。王一博的手从暗暗抚在肖战腰肢上，一路下移，改为揉捏那滚圆的屁股。

“手干嘛呢？” 肖战懒洋洋抬起眼皮撇他。

王一博手中动作愈发过分，揉上臀尖暧昧地捏圆捏扁，顺着铅笔裤上下滑动，爱不释手，还要装的一脸无辜：“手？手放在该放的地方啊。”

“有监控的…” 肖战轻咬着下唇，手软趴趴地去推他的胳膊，实则也没使劲，撼动不了半分。

“这酒店都是我们的，怕什么……” 王老板财大气粗，笑的一脸荡漾，捉住那只推三阻四的小手，凑到唇边轻轻地啄，嘬了一口又一口。

“叮咚”一声，电梯终于行至最高一层，门缓缓而开。肖战任由人拉着他的手，自顾自地往外走到了自己的房间门口。他们的房间都是底下的人安排的，而他的屋正在王一博斜对面。刚欲开门呢，结果连个门把手都没来得及摸着，就被王老板拽进了斜对面那个套房。

王一博一进门就迫不及待地要去亲他，亲的他笑眯眯地往后缩，狡黠的像个小狐狸。一根修长的手指点在男人唇上，封住了他要扑上来的动作：“王总，现在下班了是我的休息时间吧？” 

“是啊，下班了，” 王一博像条大狼狗似地一口咬住那根调皮的手指，目光如炬，边说边把人一个熊抱，拖着屁股往屋内走，“所以是我伺候你休息的时间了。”

……

“您平常都是这么休息的？” 肖战被推倒在柔软的大床上的时候被弹的颠了颠，勾上王一博的脖子笑靥如花地问。

“跟你休息的特殊待遇，肖秘书…” 王一博的脑袋蹭来蹭去，在肖战的脸上，脖子上，手腕上落下密集的吻，埋在人颈边摄取氧气似的深吸一口气，最后把手放在人的股边拍了拍，“自己脱了我看看。”

于是肖战坐了起来，在王一博火热的目光下轻轻把裤子脱了。娇嫩的肌肤滑嫩如某种果肉。剥开坚硬和斯文的外壳，新鲜甘甜，惹人采撷。一口下去就会有甜腻的汁水流淌而出。

王一博凑近了，拿一根手指去挑起他股间那根细细的布料，呼吸粗重：“会磨疼吗？”

“还好……反正不太舒服，下次不穿了。” 肖战被他徒然松开的布料回弹在滚圆的臀上，发出一声猫叫似的哼。他揉了揉自己的屁股，那儿几乎可以称得上是全裸————王一博在出发前哄他换上的丁字裤只是一根细细长长的黑色带子，紧贴着丰盈的臀肉，勒着股缝，挂在腰上，几乎等同于没穿。

配上那张勾人的脸，好看的让人不忍直视，只消一眼就能被摄了魂，吃的死死的。

“行，下次做之前再让你穿。” 王一博眸子含着笑，看得出来心情很好。他爱怜地揉了揉那肉感十足的屁股，自己跪立在床上，“过来帮我脱衣服。”

肖战于是撑着手，两腿屈膝凑到他面前。仰着头刚要上手，男人又得寸进尺地提出附加条件：“用嘴。”

他只能又瞪了人一眼，认命地把脑袋凑过去为其服务。他自认舌头够灵活了，解开小巧的衬衣扣子却还是艰难。不过他不着急，睫毛低垂，乖乖地塌着腰，摇曳着屁股慢条斯理与其斗争。

王一博身前的美人腰压的极低，屁股在白洁的床上被衬的只可远观不可辱玩，却偏偏乖乖穿着自己选的丁字裤。一晃一晃，白皙如凝脂，映在自己眼里，看的眼睛发直。

越是美好的东西越想玷污，想看他沉沦在自己手里。他揉着那瓣臀肉，丰盈的几乎要从指缝里溢出：“肖秘书这儿好翘啊，要把我迷死了。” 

肖战不理会他的言语挑逗，专心啃勾着衣扣。就在他好容易帮人解开了第三颗的时候，外头隐隐传来了不合时宜的门铃声。

“叮咚——”

“啧，” 大约是工作人员知道他入住来谄媚狗腿了。王一博扭头看向大门的方向，眉头蹙起，不耐烦地吐出一声音节。而后扭过头来温柔地揉揉人的脑袋，“你呆在这儿，我去看看。” 

肖战吐出被自己浸湿了一片的纽扣，笑着让他赶紧去。随后只闻开门关门的两声，中间夹着短暂的交谈。待人走了后王一博便在外头喊他：

“肖战？来外边儿。”

他挑了挑眉，也没穿裤子，就这么半裸着走了出去。玉足踩在柔软的地毯上，也不怕凉。一出去就看到站在落地窗边，拎着一瓶刚打开的红酒的王一博。

“怎么又不穿鞋？快过来。” 王一博皱着眉头对他召唤，胸前敞着，刚才没来得及扣回去。见到肖战光着脚出来，立马把人捞到怀里，抱在腿上。拿着那瓶酒，也懒得倒出来，就这么对着瓶口往肖战嘴边送，“白送的，喝一口。”

肖战勾着他的脖子，跨坐在他腿上不情愿道：“会喝醉的，唔唔…！！”

话还没说完就被微凉的瓶口塞住了嘴。王一博提着酒瓶不断倾斜，酒液一股一股地往外涌，他都来不及吞咽，顺着下巴滴在两人身上，洒了一大片。

“度数很低的，喝着玩儿。乖，” 王一博这时候又忘了怜惜似的，眼神如狼一般紧盯着人被呛的微微泛红的脸颊，看着他喝不下但依旧努力吞咽，愈发性致高昂，“全部喝下去，乖宝宝。”

肖战仰着头咕咚咕咚地往下咽，喉结上下滚动着，眼尾都被染红。一看就是被欺负的狠。肚子里鼓鼓胀胀的，全部都是晃动的液体。还有的酒从唇边溢出，一路滑进衣服里，凉的他一哆嗦。这么猛灌了一会儿，那瓶宛若不值钱的红酒几乎见了底，被王一博喝掉了最后几口，随手搁在了玻璃茶几上。

“咳…你发什么疯！啊！！” 肖战的小拳头落在男人的身上，还没来得及红着眼控诉几句呢，又被人粗暴地扯了衣服。胸前的两个扣子崩掉了，不知道弹到了哪儿去。

王一博看着怀里的人一脸媚态而不自知，被撩的急红了眼，有些粗鲁地把人拽起来抵在玻璃窗上，彻底剥了最后碍事的衣物，浑身上下只给人留了那条丁字裤：“我忍不住了…就在这儿做，好不好？”

“回床…回床上唔！” 肖战无招架之力，被人摁在微凉的玻璃窗上扭着脖子接吻。身前是无数高耸的楼房，鳞次节比，灯火阑珊。他心中泛起了被窥视般的羞耻感，同时也被挑起了欲望，欲迎还拒，“会被人看见的，你别…唔！” 

所有言不由衷的话都被王一博亲成了绵长暧昧的呻吟。男人勾着他舌头缠绵交欢，分开的时候两个人都喘着气，嘴里是酒的味道。他在身后亲吻着他敏感的后颈，然后箍着他的脖子，舔吮那被酒液滑过的下巴。淡淡的酒味好像留有余香，熏的人头晕眼花，轻飘飘，软绵绵，醉了似的。

“怕被看见就乖一点，别乱动……” 王一博随手抄过来一瓶酒店准备的润滑剂，挤了一大坨。一手把那根磨人的细长带子掰到一边，另一手的指节就这么弓着顶了进去，给人扩张。

“啊嗯…把这破裤子脱了呀你…什么恶趣味……” 肖战颇有肉感的臀瓣这下被勒的更加性感，那根线在左边把股肉分开，中间留下微红的印儿，两边儿都被勒的要扑出来似的。身后不停搅弄，探摸的手指也戳的他心乱，好像被剥夺了自主思考的能力，只能任由王一博为所欲为，兴风作浪。

“穿着，我喜欢看。” 王一博低哑的嗓音从身后传来。他匆匆扩了扩那紧致的后穴，等到足以顺畅地容纳自己三指的时候就撤了出去，提枪上阵————

“嗯…”

“啊…嗯！” 

进去的时候两人皆发出了闷哼。肖战被硕大的龟头顶的直往前耸，两只手都贴在玻璃窗上，娇喘个没完。不管上边的嘴，下边的嘴吃过这玩意儿多少次，还是会被顶的梗着嗓子窒息，没出息地蜷缩着手指呻吟。光是进来一个龟头他就已经爽的要射了，他深知，等到全部捅进来，王一博开始大开大合地干的时候，更是真正濒死的欢愉。

“操，上午不是刚干过吗，怎么又这么紧？嗯？” 王一博爽的仰头抽气，手臂上的青筋暴起。被热情地夹住还不满足，恨不得把人钉死在自己身下，无休无止地干下去才好。他扶着人的腰，开始缓慢地抽插，性器微微扬起的弧度每一次都会正好顶到肖战的爽点，绵长的呻吟就没断过。

“嗯太大了…好烫…好大……” 肖战享受着男人温柔的抽送，好像真的为了侍弄他似的，格外温和，规律又讨巧。又偏偏每一次都往那骚点上顶，又舒服又爽。

身前的落地窗冰凉，身后的躯体滚烫，冰火两重天。结果就是他没被干两下便受不住了，哆嗦着身子呜咽一声，前端在没被触碰的情况下就射了精，弄脏了身前身下小一块地。

“啊哼！哈啊…” 肖战气喘吁吁地趴在窗户上，眼神涣散，落在了外面的车水马龙。

“太不经干了吧，肖秘书。” 

还没等他从射精的快感中缓过来，就被王一博半搂半抱地拖回了床上。他任由男人带着他往里走，嘴上还不安分：“快戴套啊你……” 

王一博全当没听见。

肖战躺到床上去的时候浑身惬意舒畅，没了发凉的玻璃和被不知何处的人发现的危机感，整个人都松弛了下来，被安置到床上接受王一博的抚慰。  
结果身体一放松下来就感觉膀胱涨涨的，稍微一动就能听到肚子里的水在幽幽晃荡。想必是刚才被人灌下去的那一瓶酒憋出了尿意。

“我要去厕所！” 他挣脱男人的吻，弓着身子爬起来。脚丫子还没落地就被人攥住，惊呼一声又被拖回了床上。

“憋着，憋不住就尿在这儿。” 王一博把他推倒在床上，上下套弄了两下自己依旧硬挺的性器，便就着面对面的姿势悬空伏在人身上，再一次顶了进去！

“啊！！！你怎么…别…真的要尿…唔嗯！” 肖战还没来得及谴责老板的无情压榨，下身的肉穴便没出息地自顾自地大敞开任人玩弄了，缠的极紧。

“我说的也是真的啊，尿在这里，” 王一博被身下翕动的穴夹的舒畅，一次次毫不留情地长驱直入，直捣黄龙。他看着美人平日里严肃睿智的脸蛋儿充斥着情欲，唇枪舌战的嘴儿千回百转吐出来全是娇吟，愈发地兴奋：“尿吧宝贝，被我干尿不好吗？嗯？”

“啊！！” 王一博一个深顶，粗长的性器简直像是要把他肚子里的水排挤出去，不要命地往里面插。他手中无意识地紧攥着床单，大腿勾上人前后运动的健壮的公狗腰，不知道是爽还是紧张，“别…嗯！！让我去厕所呃啊！！嗯……” 

王一博听着他小猫一样撒娇，目光落在了那根可怜兮兮的阴茎上。下午还西装笔挺衣冠楚楚的肖秘书皱着眉头，眼里氤氲，平日里平坦的小腹微微鼓起。

不知道是真的不忍心了，大发慈悲，还是什么别的想法，他压下身子轻轻吻了一下肖战出着细汗的下巴：“求我，求我就让你尿。”

“求你了…老公…一博…真的不行了…要憋坏了唔！！” 肖战的小腿轻轻磨挲着王一博的后腰，媚眼如丝，躺在床上求着人放过他，勾的人施虐心更甚，当即生出了些荒唐的想法。

于是肖战就看到王一博终于抽出了自己的孽根：“行，带你去厕所。你转个身。”

美人下意识听从，懵懵地翻过身去，以窄翘的屁股对着王一博：“可以去了吗？”

“啪”的一声，王一博掴在白皙的臀尖掴出一阵肉浪和呻吟，再一次挺着腰直直插了进去，力道不减，毫无阻隔。

“啊啊啊！！你……是人吗你哼啊…啊！！” 王一博没给他扭过头破口大骂的机会，一不做二不休，直接把人揽着从后头抱了起来，肖战失了支撑点，相连处的那根肉棒顶的更深！

“放下！！你啊！嗯别颠啊靠…啊！！”

身下噗嗤噗嗤的水声不绝于耳，小腹更加酸胀。他只觉得王一博今天的花样格外的多，又是丁字裤，又是灌他酒，现在还用那么羞耻的把尿姿势把他抱起来肏，不愿去想后头还有些什么情趣。

他整个人腾空，王一博的性器还严严实实埋在自己身体里，羞的几乎要哭出来，偏偏王一博还沉着嗓子威胁：“别乱动，把你摔了我可不管。 ” 

一肚子坏水的人在他看不到的身后笑的狡猾又混蛋，但肖战看不见，故而夹着屁股，真的不敢乱动了。

“你把我放下来，快点…嗯！！”

他不敢乱动，可是敢说。王一博从身后抱着他，几乎是一路走一路颠，每颠一下，那突突跳动的肉棒便会兴奋地刮过肖战的内壁，刺激的他嘴里什么话都一股脑地往外冒，丝毫不害臊：

“老公…好哥哥别…你别颠唔！真的要尿出来了……嗯……” 他故意放软了嗓子，一边娇气地呜咽一边求，听的王一博太阳穴突突地跳，肉棒上纵横攀附的青痉也跟着跳。就这样，一路哼哼唧唧求到了厕所门口。

“行了…放我下来……” 肖战一到了厕所便觉尿意更甚，迫不及待地想要挣脱王一博。可终究是顾及身后的那根玩意儿，也怕王一博不乐意，始终不敢大幅度动作。

“谁说要放你下来了？” 肖战身材修长匀称，腰上瘦的简直没几两肉，王一博抱了他那么久也没多吃力，一路走至洗手台前，眼中的欲望熊熊。他透过镜子看向肖战，“老公抱着你。”

“自，己，尿。”

肖战被他低沉的嗓音撩的浑身发软，一睁眼，视线自然无可避免地撞上了镜子里火热的赤果果的另一道目光，浑身哆嗦，前端上下跳了跳。他两只脚踩在盥洗台上，微凉，坚硬，让人容易想到外头的落地窗，还有被王一博狠狠摁在身前后入的景象。光是这一小会儿时间出神，自己胡思乱想了一通，脸就涨的通红，尿意也更明显：“你他妈…你别胡闹了…呜呜…”

随即王一博便捏上他娇嫩的臀，恶狠狠地撞了一下：“谁跟你闹了？” 

“啊！！” 他知道他这是认真了，发了狠。

王一博存心要去弄他的时候他是万万禁不住几下干的。身后滚烫的性器前前后后地抽插，每一下都撞击出“啪啪”的肉体击撞声。白天里身居高位的老板红着眼睛，跨部前后律动着，眼睛紧紧盯着镜子里双目失神，浑身赤裸之余一条丁字裤的美人：“快点，尿不出来我就把你肏尿！” 

“啊啊哦…不行…啊！！！啊不行了…唔……”

镜子里的画面太过淫靡，肖战不自觉地放低了自己的叫声，却还是免不了被撞的叫哑了嗓子。身后的快感猛烈的像是要把他融化掉，一阵一阵地，让人承受不住，竟生生把他顶上了干性高潮！

“啊！！！”

就在他绷直了背脊对着镜子晃神时，王一博的声音又在耳畔响起：

“嘘嘘———嘘————”

“啊…嗯啊你别…啊啊要尿了！！尿了啊啊！！！”

他被刺激的尖叫着，被王一博扶住前端，尽数尿在了白净的洗手池里。淡黄色的尿液带着淡淡的腥骚味，羞愤感夹杂着失禁过点般的快感使他哽咽着哭了出来：“呜呜…你真的好烦啊你…唔啊！”

“我又不嫌弃你，哭什么？小骚包。” 王一博爱怜地吻着他的耳畔去安抚他，身下却毫不留情地往里戳着不应期中敏感的后庭，顶的肖战一个哭隔堵在喉咙里，化做了呻吟。

“你怎么又！嗯…啊！” 

“不是又，我还没爽呢，宝贝。” 王一博喘着粗气，终于捱到了今晚第一次射精的时候。他狠狠箍着人悬在半空的腰肢，任由肖战的两只手往后攀在自己身上，开始了狠戾快速的抽插。

失禁的快意还没过去，精液又上涌，堵在马眼，分泌出滑腻的水液。肖战朦胧着眼看着镜子，里头是下身紧紧贴在一起的两具身体。他一边抽抽嗒嗒地叫唤，一边眯着眼放纵享受着：“啊哦…呃嗯啊不行…要射了…又要到了唔……” 

“射池子里，就射在这里。” 王一博鬓角的发被汗珠微微打湿，两个人皆是临至顶峰，每一下抽插都爽的人头皮发麻，当真是被紧致的甬道包裹的欲仙欲死。他时不时发出一声性感的喟叹，呼吸喷洒在肖战的后颈，下身如打桩机般快速进出，带出一股股后穴分泌的淫液，顺着腿根滴落在地上，湿了一片。

“啊啊啊！！不行了…啊————”

随着肖战最后几声高亢的锐叫，两个人前后射出一股股滚烫的浓浊。王一博整根鸡巴都埋在肖战不停收缩的后穴深处，孟浪拍打着内壁，再顺着交合处流出，弄脏了那条丁字裤。

一时间空气里尽是麝香味和淡淡的尿骚味，好不旖旎。

…

“你射的镜子上到处都是，自己说怎么办？嗯？”

“你搞出来的，你擦掉……” 肖秘书被人搂着抱下了洗手台，一根手指抵在人的胸口乱戳，高贵地颐指气使。下了班，他往往把王总指挥的鞍前马后，围着他团团转。

王总听话的很，又搂着他，小心地亲：“好。”

————

TBC.

我感觉我也没写什么太刺激的啊，怎么又5500字了？？

老福特微博同名：@十米九万李


End file.
